Ten Days
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: Danny's parents and Jazz leave for 10 days during his spring break. Danny finds it's harder than he thought keeping his sanity and his house from going to ruins in their absence. [DannySam]


Disclaimer: I DISclaim.

Ten Days

Chapter 1: Day 1

Danny Fenton watched his parents conspicuously. The two we're hauling large suitcases and dangerous looking equipment out to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle/RV .

For some reason, he had an inkling he was missing something.

Danny opened his mouth to speak as his mom passed by in her teal ghost fighting suit. She grabbed another suitcase and hopped down the front step.

"Did I miss something?" Danny finally worded his concern as his mom shoved the suitcase into the RV and pushed the door closed before the equipment could spring load out.

His father rounded the RV in his bright orange suit, the key loop swinging around his finger.

"Oh Danny!" Maddie Fenton finally turned to her son with a look of surprise. "Yes, me and your father are going away for a few days."

"How away?"

"The Denver City Ghost Meeting!" His father Jack wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders grinning brightly. "All ghosts, all the time." He recalled, a dreamy look setting upon his features.

"We'll only be a couple hours away if there's any emergency, and since you're on Spring Break we won't have to worry about your schooling." His mother informed.

Danny looked between the two of them. "How long will you be gone?"

"It should be about… ten days or so." His mother flipped down her red goggles. "There's enough food and the emergency numbers are on the frig." She leaned over quickly and pecked him on the cheek, Danny never had a chance to back away.

"Onward then!" Jack called suddenly, he turned and practically skipped to the Assault Vehicle. Maddie laughed following after her husband. "And call us if you see any ghosts Danny!" His father called as he climbed into the ghost hunting vehicle.

Danny licked his parched lips and watched as his father revved the engine. He never moved as the RV was put into gear and struck down the street.

When the car was out of sight, and ghost boy turned back around, shutting the door behind him.

That was an interesting way to spend the first morning of his vacation…

* * *

Danny sat down at the kitchen table, trying to rationalize what had just happened. His parents had actually left them… without an adult… on Spring Break?

Unorthodox wasn't quite strong enough to explain his parents. Neither was weird, strange, or sporadic. _Obsessive_, his mind suggested.

He gave a look around the empty kitchen.

…defiantly.

The ghost boy slid his hands through his messy black mane processing his week and a half freedom.

He heard a scuffle of footprints and turned his head just in time to see Jazz enter… carrying a suitcase.

Danny felt the irony pounce on him. "What's that for?" He asked as she set it down beside the table. Somehow, he knew the words before they left her lips.

"I'm staying at a friends, we're going to finish our psychology homework. We're working on the human effects of a week long insomnia." She informed, stepping over to the counter and pulling over a bag of wheat bread.

Danny blinked. "You're going to stay up for a week?"

"In theory." She popped her bread into the toaster and turned back to look at him. "I trust you'll be good while I'm away. I've left the numbers, and I won't be far. I may be stopping in occasionally as well." She eyed him meaningly.

"I'll be okay." Danny replied automatically. The second after he said it, it occurred to him that might have been just what he couldn't do. After all, crime fighting ghosts and gallivanting around as Inviso-Bill at odd hours of the night wasn't exactly being "okay".

"I know." His sister smiled sweetly and turned around just as her toast sprung up.

"Try to enjoy the vacation… and maybe get some homework done." Jazz tucked her flaming red hair behind her ears. With her toast in one hand, she picked up the suitcase with the other.

Danny continued sitting at the table, listening to her footsteps make their way to the door. "Bye Danny!" She called, followed by a closing of a door.

Silence spread like a disease through the house.

Well, Danny tapped his fingers on the table, this was surely something different.

But hey, he could get his ghost hunting done now without the worry of his parents or Jazz. It was a comforting thought.

Danny shook his head. It was getting sad when he thought of fighting ghosts as comforting.

He pushed himself up from his chair, tiring of the silence already. He moved to the phone that hung on the charger. Immediately he dialed up his best friend Tucker.

Unfortunately, he didn't get far. The annoyance of a busy tone caused the halfa to hang up the phone. "C'mon Sammy." He whispered to himself, redialing another number.

On the second ring someone picked up. It could have been Sam, but the ferociously blaring music in the backdrop prevented him from hearing anything.

He held the phone a bit away from his ear until he could hear the sound music had gone down. "Hello?" Came the voice of none other than-

"Sam!" Danny yelled into phone, he could practically see her glaring at the phone.

"Morning to you too." She muttered. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure anymore…" Danny eyed the emptiness of the house, waiting for her to ask.

"You okay?"

"Great, my parents just left for a ghost convention." Danny smiled to himself, walking over to the counter to grab himself some breakfast.

"Another?"

"Yeah, Denver this time." Danny shuffled through the cupboard in search of the proper morning food.

"How long?" Sam sounded amused.

"Ten days." Danny grabbed a box of Ghosty O's, smirking at the label. It figured they'd buy the only cereal related to ghosts.

"Wow." Sam sounded genuinely surprised over the line.

"You're telling me." Danny poured some ghost shaped O's into a clean bowl and grabbed a spoon, wiping it off on his oversized pajama shirt. "Jazz just left too."

"Jazz left?" There was more surprise to her voice and somehow he could tell he had her full attention now, the background music had been muted further.

"She's doing some week long study on insomnia." Danny grabbed the carton of milk and returned to his bowl at the table.

There was muffled laughter that filtered through the line and Danny felt himself grinning.

"So I've got at least a week of freedom." Danny sighed contently. He grabbed his bowl and leaned back in the kitchen chair, his socked feet resting on the chair.

"You might want to try and finish that homework." She warned, sounding like a repetition of his sister.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his spoon offhandedly, though she couldn't see it. "So you wanna do anything today?" He quickly changed the subject before she could start scolding him for procrastinating… again.

"I want to finish Lancer's report." She responded, not missing a beat.

Danny bit down on his spoon full of ghosts a little too hard. "Ah, okay. I'll get a hold of Tucker and finish up the homework today." Danny caved. "Happy?"

There was a moment pause before: "Ecstatic, I'll be there around noon."

"Alright by-"

Nerve wracking music flushed through the connection before Danny could finish. The blast of sound made the boy instinctively jerk away from the phone. He was a second too late to realize the movement threw his balance off.

The ghost boy, with his half eaten bowl of cereal toppled backward on the kitchen floor, landing with a loud smack. The phone went sliding off to the unknown reaches of the kitchen.

Feeling wet milk seep through his clothes, Danny groaned. His back and head ached from hitting the floor violently. There was a pause before he began laughing. He had to be the only one in the entire world stupid enough to pull off something like that.

A tad goofy, he brushed off the little ghost pieces and got himself to his feet. He'd have to thank Sam for that later.

* * *

"Awesome!" Tucker explained, pumping a fist in the air, before leaning back into Danny's living room couch. The halfa had just finished filling his other best friend in on his current predicament. "You do know what this means right?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow with a sly smile. Danny gave him a quizzical look so he'd continue.

"Par-tay!" He shouted, jumping up from his seat and doing a small victory dance. Danny pressed a hand over his mouth to still the laughter that was forcing itself up.

"Um, no." Sam strolled back into the room, sodas in hand. "Haven't you ever watched TV?" She took a seat on the couch beside Danny, tossing him his soda before turning to Tuck. She had thrown her boots off, tucking her feet underneath her.

Tucker gave her a sort of lost look. Rolling her eyes, Sam handed over the beverage. "Kid throws party, parents come back to the mess and the kid's busted." She declared, opening her drink with a hiss of pressure.

"Oh, come on. We have a whole week." Tucker argued, opening his drink as well and taking a swig. "So it's not like we'd be rushing."

"Yeah, and who'd come? We're not exactly top of the social chain I hope you realize." Sam ran a hand through her black hair and sat back into the plushy seat.

Tucker, instead of arguing with the stubborn girl further, turned to Danny. "This may be your only chance!" The boy grinned and adjusted his glasses. "All we'd have to do is make a few flyers… plant then strategically…" The boy got a far away look as his thoughts drifted away with some purpose.

Sam made a noise in her throat to clear the boy from his daydream. "I thought we were here to finish homework, not daydream."

That of course was her oh so subtle signal that they go get their English textbooks. "Yes, oh mistress of the English language!" Danny had stood, making his way to his room to retrieve the book, playing it off theatrically and phasing out when she threw a pillow at him.

Tucker simply shook his head grinning and grabbed his own book.

* * *

The three studied the rest of the day, though Sam finished first and raided the refrigerator.

It was nearly six before Danny slammed his textbook shut and sighed. "Done!" He declared and pushed the demon book away.

Tucker followed his lead. "Never again." He added. Sam laughed from the kitchen.

"Took you two long enough." There was a sound of rummaging.

"Hey," Tucker leaned over to his best friend, a sly look crossing his features. "You thought any on a party?"

Danny spared a look to the kitchen to make sure Sam wasn't within hearing. "I dunno, would it work?"

The grin on the tec boy got impossibly wide. "You kidding? You've battled countless ghosts and you don't think a house party will work?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I dunno… Sam has a point."

Tuckers face fell slightly, but he didn't look all too disheartened.

"Okay." Sam snapped their attention back, walking back into the living room. "There's nothing edible here, so I'm gonna go."

"You mean no Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian foods?" Tucker added casually as Sam retrieved her boots from under the coffee table. He had to duck quickly to avoid being hit by one.

Danny watched amused. "Alright, you coming to keep me company tomorrow?" Danny got up to escort his friends to the door.

Sam pulled her boots on haphazardly. "Of course," She gave him a faint smile and a warning glare at Tucker. "And I'm sure we can find something to do besides trashing your parents house."

With a quick wave, she stepped down the front stairs, leaving only a faint trace of perfume.

"Think about it." Tucker nudged Danny, before winking and hurrying to catch up with Sam.

Danny shook his head and closed the front door.

The emptiness enveloped the house once again. Though this time it wasn't so lonely. He could still smell Sam's lingering perfume, he pushed the thought away. She had good intentions… but maybe a party couldn't be _so_ horrible.

With a grin, the ghost boy turned to go and attempt cooking himself some dinner.

Oh no, the original is gone! But this shall be a better version… a version I actually finish! Aren't you excited? I know I am… DP has crept back into my life.

Now, thank you for all your support. I haven't had television because mother refuses to pay for it… sigh. I read reviews and such on many of the episodes, but my internet is too terribly slow to actually download them. SO, I'm basing my characters off the first 13 eps… and I need a few people for input on names of things (it's been so long). If anyone is well informed on DP and has aim my sns on the bio.

Onward! Reviews are kindly loved!

-Dragonslayer27


End file.
